


Back on Earth and in Your Arms

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Bored on new Altea, Allura makes plans to visit earth and a certain yellow paladin
Relationships: Allura/Hunk (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Back on Earth and in Your Arms

The war was won, the paladins all returned to Earth. Allura was rebuilding Altea with Coran. Initially, she thought something would become of her and Lotor, but Lotor decided to take over the Galra empire once again and deemed Allura a “distraction he couldn’t afford.” She also tried a short relationship with Lance, but the two just weren’t compatible and he found love with the red paladin. So here she was, alone, in New Altea. She missed the days with the paladins. Things were grim then sure, but it was a life she had gotten used to. Adventures, diplomatic meetings, battles, even celebrations. Now, all of those things were far and few and she had more paperwork than she cared for. 

Sighing to herself, she decided to give Earth a visit and perhaps find a certain yellow paladin to keep her company. Allura had always found the yellow paladin attractive, but there had always been other things in the way. First his relationship with Shay, then her relationships with Lotor and Lance, and of course the war. But now, none of those factors were present. Unless in her short time away from Earth he’d found another human to occupy his time, she thought maybe now could be their chance. She smiled to herself, thinking idly about him. His smile is so infectious, you have to smile back, even if you don’t want to. His eyes light up like the moon and make you want to stare into them for hours. And his hands? She marvels at the idea of putting her much smaller hand into his. Thinking all of this made her sound silly, but he features in her thoughts so much recently, she didn’t know what to do with them. These thoughts in her mind, she tells Coran of her wish to make a visit, and makes the preparations. She schedules to have one or two of paladins there to greet her. She secretly hopes Hunk is one of them, but does not voice this to Coran.

When they land on Earth, Lance and Shiro are there to greet them. 

“Coran the gorgeous man! And Princess! Couldn’t resist coming to see me again so soon, huh?” Lance says with his goofy grin. 

Although she couldn’t fully see Shiro because of Lance’s sudden hug that followed his comment, she could almost feel him rolling his eyes. 

“Hi Lance, Hi Shiro. I’m happy to see the two of you. How is everyone doing?”

“Hi Allura. Hi Coran. We’re all - “ Shiro starts.

“Hunk is at his restaurant. You should totally go see him! I know he’d LOVE to see you,” Lance interrupts while wiggling his eyebrows.

“LANCE!” Shiro actually says suddenly beside him.

“C’mon man, you KNOW Hunk would be REALLY happy to see her,” Lance says to him looking exasperated. 

“Well, I suppose we can go to the restaurant to grab a bite. Allura are you hungry?”

“I could definitely go for a burger. It’s my favorite Earth food,” she says with a laugh. 

Everyone piles together in Shiro’s car and they head to Hunk’s restaurant. As they drive, Lance updates her on all of the paladins and what they have been up to, while Shiro talks more about recent happenings on Earth as a whole. 

They reach the restaurant and Allura almost jumps out of the car with excitement at the prospect of seeing Hunk and eating one of his delicious burgers. 

Once they are inside, Lance bypasses the hostess, and hollers:

“Best friend coming through, I’m ordering a plate of Hunky Monkey!” he shouts as he walks back toward the kitchen.

“Oh my GOD Lance, I told you to stop saying that!” Hunk says as he nearly bursts out from the kitchen before Lance could reach it as the two run to each other and nearly knock each other over and hug.

“I have someone I think you’ll be very happy to see,” Lance says as he wiggles his eyebrows the same way he did with Allura when she first arrived.

Hunk looks over Lance’s shoulders and sees Allura shyly waving at him, looking small and dainty but like she belonged there. 

Hunk slowly walks toward her, and circles his arms around her..

“It’s good to see you Allura,” he says almost whispering, still holding her close.

Allura sighs happily into his chest mumbling that she’s happy to see him too. 

Suddenly, they hear a loud voice interrupting their peaceful moment.

“Hey Hunk, wanna stop caressing the princess so I can get in a hug too?”

Of course it’s Pidge. Of fucking course.

Allura separates from Hunk with a blush, not noticing Hunk’s own blush and turns to give Pidge a hug. Behind her, Keith walks in and grabs a hug as well before walking over to Lance to give him a kiss. 

After everyone has had their share of hugs and hellos, Hunk seats them at a table, and turns the restaurant sign to closed. 

Theres about 6 families in the restaurant but Hunk decides that once they have cleared, he will take some time to visit with everyone.

In the meantime, Hunk brings everyone their favorite plates and everyone around the table shares what they’ve been up to. 

Keith and Lance are in the process of getting their own place, Pidge is deep into her research and Shiro is planning his wedding. 

Allura wants to ask if Hunk is seeing anyone, but isn’t sure how to ask without sounding suspicious. She finally resolves to just blurt it out but before she can ask the question Lance answers.

“No, Hunk isn’t seeing anyone” he says with a smirk.

Allura’s cheeks pinken and she wants to ask how the hell he knew what she was thinking, but it would be dumb to ask. When the Altean marks appeared on Lance’s face, it was odd, but they later learned he had Altean heritage and hers and Coran’s prolonged contact to him made it surface. While Alteans couldn’t read minds, they could read emotions of others, especially fellow Alteans. 

Keith elbows Lance and tells him to leave Allura alone. 

“But babe, if we don’t do SOMETHING, the two will NEVER confess their feelings!”

“I never thought I’d say this but I agree with him, Keith” Pidge says. “Hunk!” she calls from across the restaurant. By now, only 2 other tables besides theirs are still there, and one is finishing and getting ready to leave.

Hunk comes out from the kitchen and walks over to their table.

“What’s up Pidge? Want some of my almond cookies?” he asks her.

“Hell yeah! But that’s not what I called you over for,” she replies.

“Ok, what can I get you?” he asks looking confused. 

Allura is making odd gestures and blushing, and everyone else around the table is smirking. Hunk suddenly feels very small.

“Well you see the thing is….Al-”

Allura abruptly stands from her spot at the table, swiftly walks over to Hunk and says,

“Oh, to hell with all of you. Come here Hunk,” Allura says as she grabs his shirt, pulls him towards her and kisses him. 

At first Hunk is in shock, but when Allura attempts to deepen the kiss, he responds in kind, his hands moving to encircle her small form. A moan slips out from his mouth, Allura’s hands start to wander, and everything is great until they are suddenly interrupted.

“Alright voyeurs, clear out! These two lovebirds clearly need some alone time,” Lance says. 

The two stop kissing, but don’t let go of each other. The last family is leaving the restaurant, the mother blushing and rushing her young daughter out. 

“Yes, I order your removal from this establishment!” Allura says but it lacks authority.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Trust me, I have no desire to see you two act out your wildest kinky fantasies on the table, so I’m out,” she says as she walks out.

Lance gives Hunk his stupid smirk and finger guns as Keith elbows him.

“I’ll take this guy home. Nice seeing you again Allura. Hope we can hang out again before you leave,” Keith says.

“You too Keith! I’ll see you soon”

Shiro takes a shocked Coran and leads him out of the restaurant as well, Hunk’s staff also clearing out for the evening. 

Once they are alone, the two, still in each others arms, glance up at each other and Allura giggles.

“I hadn’t thought you’d feel the same,” she said to him.

“I could say the same. What would a princess want with a guy like me?” he says looking somewhat sad as he speaks.

“I’ll tell you why. Because you’re kind, attractive, smart, a great strategizer, a great friend, cook the most delicious burgers and your kisses are something I could get used to,” she says looking up at him determinedly. 

Hunk looks down at her and pulls her closer to him for a tight hug.

“I don’t know what the future will bring us. But I want to take a chance on us,” Hunk whispers as he tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

She leans up to kiss him, and the two stand there alone in the restaurant relishing in each other’s embrace. Their future is undetermined, but the two of them are ready to face it together.


End file.
